Battle
Battles are a fundamental aspect of gameplay. All battles take place in a Settlement, where an attacker sends an army to the defender’s city. . When a Capital's defending army dies, there is a chance that Gold will be stolen from the Capital's City Hall, and that capital then gets a temporary shield. If any settlement loses its relic, then that settlement gets a shield. The six units participate in battle. They fight in battle phases. Units Spearman, Archer, and Cavalry These three units battle during the Combat phase. The spearman, archer, and cavalry follow similar playstyle to rock paper scissors. The spearman is strong against cavalry but weak against archers. The cavalry is strong against archers but weak against spearmen. Archers are strong against spearmen but weak against cavalry. Wagon After an army successfully attacks a city and wins, wagons steal resources if there are wagons in the army. The resources that can be stolen are stone, wood, inspiration, and food. Once the defending army loses and the attacking army have wagons, the wagons are guaranteed to steal resources. Wagons initially have a capacity of 50 resources. Policies and buffs can increase the capacity. The amount of food, stone, inspiration, and food are based on the ratio of resources the city’s empire has. For example, if a city’s empire has 170 wood, 100 stone, 200 food, and 30 inspiration (500 total), the resources stolen would be 17 wood, 10 stone, 20 food, and 3 inspiration. Because of this ratio stealing, there will never be a type of resource that gets depleted from the city first (except for cases of rounding). An army can only knock down one policy level at a time before the city gets a shield (see Shields). Each wagon has a 20% chance to knock down an enemy city’s policy level and steal Ethereum equal to the amount that it costs for that city to get their most recent policy. When stealing Ethereum, there is a percent fee based on the Ethereum that was stolen (see Fees). If a player completes the Warrior policy tree, their wagons have double the chance, 40%, to knock a level down and steal Ethereum. Wagons can store an unlimited amount of Ethereum if it is successfully stolen. This does not affect its storage capacity for resources. Wagons do not disappear after failing to steal Ethereum. All wagons return home if the army attack was successful. Siege The siege attacks first, in the Siege phase. The siege’s purpose is to knock down the defending city’s wall level. Each siege knocks down one wall level. Scholar In the Pillage phase, if the city being attacked has a relic, the Scholar has a 5% chance of stealing the relic from the city. If failed, there is a 50% chance they will get a trinket. Buffs and policies can increase the chances of getting a trinket or the chances of getting rare trinkets. If the relic is stolen, but the attacking player’s cities all have relics already, a popup will appear asking whether the user wants to sell the relic or to store it in their inventory. If click to sell, the app will facilitate putting the relic up for sale on OpenSea. more? Walls Each city has a wall that gives a defensive bonus for the city it is in. Walls can be upgraded in the barracks (see Barracks). Recruiting Troops All six types of units can be recruited at the barracks in any of the player’s cities. The units will appear in the cities once the production time is complete: On the 3D overworld, they will take form as 3D characters moving around the city. On the device’s 2D interface, they will show up as a number count on the City Screen and Barracks. TROOP CAP When recruiting, a player must watch out for their troop cap, the limit on troops they are allowed to have. Different units vary in the amount of troop cap they take up. There are ways to increase max troop cap or decrease the amount of troop cap each unit takes up. This can be in the form of policies, buffs, or heroes. Troop Movements From the Barracks, groups of units can be relocated from one city to another. This is an Ethereum transaction that also costs food and takes time. When relocating between a player’s own cities, it will display the amount of time it would take, as well as the amount of food required. Each tile takes 20 minutes to cross around. ***HOW MUCH FOOD DOES IT COST PER UNIT PER TILE?*** When relocating from a player’s city to a different player’s city, it will launch an attack. Launching an Attack After a player chooses to launch a troop movement to an enemy city, they must choose the troops they wish to send, and whether to also send the city’s hero. Like movements between friendly cities, the distance between the cities will determine the amount of time it takes for the army to reach the enemy city, as well as the food cost. Once confirmed, the units will begin the journey. When the units reach the enemy city, they do not automatically attack the city. The player must sign a new transaction to launch the attack against the troops inside that city in the order of the three battle phases: Siege, Combat, and Pillage. * Siege ** First the siege unit attacks the defending city. * Combat * Pillage (See Fees) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.